fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Fushimi
|rōmaji = Fushimi Shinji |also_known_as = Fusshi |race = Human |birthday = Febuary 4 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 179cm |hair_color = Light Brown Hair |eye_color = Unknown |status = Alive |occupation = Student |class = Class 1-2 |club/class_duties = Photography Club |allies = Norito Saga Hanae Ashiya |manga_debut = Chapter 4 |anime_debut = Episode 3 |japvoice = Daisuke Motohashi |engvoice = Tony Spurgin |title1 = Fushimi Shinji |blood_type = AB }} |Fushimi Shinji}} is a classmate of Hanae Ashiya and Haruitsuki Abeno. He is also in the school's Photography Club. Appearance Fushimi has light brown hair. His eye color is currently unknown because he is always seen with his eyes closed. His outfit is the school uniform: red tie, white shirt, and black pants. On one occasion, he is also seen wearing a blue athletic jacket. Personality So far, Fushimi has been presented as a carefree and cheerful person, as shown when he nonchalantly shrugged off an injury he received from a cat he was taking a photograph of. Synopsis 'The Three Faces' Fushimi and Norito approach Hanae at the end of their class. Norito introduces the two to a surprised Hanae. Norito hands Hanae the notes they have taken for the classes Hanae missed while Fushimi apologizes for the handwriting and adds that Hanae needs to borrow English notes from someone else. Fushimi asks Hanae if the latter is already leaving for home, with Norito asking Hanae where he lives. Hanae answers that he lives at Suzaku-cho, which is in the same direction as them. Fushimi invites Hanae to walk home with them. Then he asks Hanae if he wants to stop by a convenience store first as he is hungry. On the way out of the classroom, Hanae enters the Mononokean, panicking, Hanae quickly slams the classroom door. Fushimi asks what's wrong, to which Hanae responds that he remembered some important thing to do and thus can't go home with the two. Hanae leaves them in an awkward silence which causes Norito to comment that Hanae is weird and Fushimi gives him a blank stare. 'The Rules' Fushimi takes a photo of Hanae by the locker area, surprising the latter. He tells Hanae that they don't have class that day, as it is Saturday. Fushimi asks Hanae to do a "peace sign" for a photo to which Hanae obliges. Hanae inquires if Fushimi is with his Photography Club. Fushimi concurs and adds he is taking pictures for an upcoming contest. Hanae requests Fushimi to show him some of the pictures. Fushimi shows one of an aggressive-looking cat and shows a scratch in his right hand, which he states he ended up with after taking the picture of the cat. An alarmed Hanae tells Fushimi to go to the nurse's office and gives directions to where he can find the gauze and salve he'll need. Fushimi jokingly states that Hanae would of course know as he is "Hanae-chan of the Nurse's Office." Fushimi leaves but states he doesn't want to use medicine as it stings. Hanae tells him that he needs to disinfect his scratch wound and Fushimi yields. Trivia *Fushimi tends to stretch out the last syllables of his words. *He likes going to convenience stores and dislikes having to hurry. *His favorite food are new/unusual products of convenience stores. *For the Halloween Theme Class Party, Fushimi wears a black uneven cloth with a carved pumpkin helmet covering his head. Gallery Episode_16_Fushimi_and_buns.jpg|Fushimi in Episode 16 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Article Stubs